Code Geass: Wrath And Love Of an Ace
by Timgamer
Summary: KallenXLelouch; AU; New Chapter after 3 years...can you believe it? I certainly can't...
1. Love and a bat

Code Geass: Wrath (and Love) of an Ace

Hey Everyone, This is probably my third Fanfic, but the first I ever thought of Posting up on the website. I hope to maybe put the other 2 up later, but no promises.

This is a Kallen/Lelouch Oneshot (don't know, maybe some editing and rewriting can lead to an actual story). For all of you who hate the pairing, I don't mind that you have your own views, just don't blame me for mine.

Setting: Ashford Academy (at first) then from there I have no idea…I'm writing this on impulse…

I do not own Code Geass in any way, shape, or form…no matter how much I wish I had the power of the Geass…Dang you Anime fantasies that will never come true…

* * *

"We can talk about this…right?" Said the boy backed against the door of the Student Council meeting room.

"No, there is nothing to talk about Lelouch, it's very clear what you just did," retorted a redheaded girl holding a bat in her right hand.

'What did I do to get into this mess…''All I did was walk in on her while she was changing…how was I supposed to know that…and now she wants to kill me over it…figures…she always has had a temper' thought Lelouch trying to think of some plan of escape from the furious redheaded female. "Come on Kallen…I told you it was an accident…besides, I've seen you in less before." spoke Lelouch in his usually overconfident voice. Though…referring back to the incident in the bathroom with her being naked while talking on the phone, and the bunny suit incident…definitely wasn't one of his smartest move.

"That gives me all the more reason to pummel you. Your such a pervert!" Kallen yelled getting ready to take a swing at Lelouch. "I can't help it if I find you attractive, and the fact that we keep meeting like this only confirms more of that feeling" Said Lelouch. Kallen stood there with a shocked look on her face, trying to figure out what she had just heard'

'Wait…did I just say that…I don't like Kallen…with her luscious curves, nice ass, and nice rack…ok maybe I do like her a bit.' This caused Lelouch to blush a little when he looked back at Kallen.

Kallen on the other hand as blushing furiously at what Lelouch had just stated. 'He likes me? Okay…something is up…this isn't like Lelouch at all…he's planning something I know it.' Kallen Rushed at Lelouch, violently swinging her bat at him. Lelouch, not being the most physical person, was able to dodge this attack of blind Fury by a narrow margin causing Kallen to knock down the door.

Lelouch took his chance and sprinted (hard to believe huh?) out the door and down the hall running into a shocked Suzaku. "What's the rush Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "No time, trying to run for my." Lelouch managed to get out before running again. Kallen quickly recovered and was soon chasing after him.

Outside the school Kallen, once again, had cornered Lelouch. 'Curse my lack of physical prowess…maybe I should start going to Class more like Viletta suggested…' Lelouch looked up to see her standing before him. "End of the line Lelouch." Kallen spoke softly.

"I guess it is" Lelouch sourly admitted, cause he couldn't think of any ways he could get out of this situation without getting hurt. Then it hit him…

Lelouch started to advance towards Kallen, surprising her at his quick change in action. Kallen recoiled a few steps, not sure what the raven-haired boy was planning. He put his hand on the side of her face. "I did mean it when I said I was attracted to you" He said. "What do you…" but she didn't have a chance. At that moment, Lelouch embraced her in a kiss that took her by surprise.

'He's...kissing…me…' It didn't register in her head and she just allowed herself into the kiss more. She lat go of the bat she was holding and wrapped her arms around the boy she had just been trying to maim.

After a few minutes, Lelouch released the kiss. He stood there with his famous smirk on his face. "Lelouch…" Kallen was at a lost for words. She had always admired the boy who she ha known as Zero, but never once thought that he would return her love. (Who could blame her thinking that, considering she almost killed him every time she saw him in school)

"Kallen…I love you" Lelouch said plainly with that same smirk plastered on his face. "Lelouch…I-I.." She quickly embraced him into a hug. She was Crying, yet happy, because the man she had devoted everything to finally returned her love. "I love you too, Lelouch" They shared another Kiss before he offered to walk he home.

Though, what had happened between these two was not as private as they had thought. In the bushes, not 10 meters away, crouched 2 people. "Pay up Rivals." Said the President of the Student Council. "Fine Milly…you win this round…" He gives her 1000 yen (or whatever the currency is). "Whenever you Gamble, your destined to lose eventually. Maybe this will teach you not to take Lelouch gambling all the time," said the President Triumphantly. "Your beginning to sound like Shirley…"Stated Rival, only to earn him a 'humph' as the president walked off. "What I say?" Said Rivals As he fallowed the President back to the school.

* * *

So, I am not the most romantic person I know…and a few of you probably were expecting Lelouch to get hit…so was I…but as I said, I wrote this on impulse.

Also the first fic in…what…2 years…none have been uploaded before this.

I hope to give you better Fics in the Future, and maybe some suggestions on how to make this into a story, would be helpful

Thanks guys for taking the time to read this.

Anyways R&R I really appreciate it; Flames are welcome, but not enjoyed.

P.S. Please feel free to Report any Grammatical errors

Timgamer0


	2. Family Ties

Code Geass: Wrath (and Love) of an Ace

Code Geass: Wrath (and Love) of an Ace

Chapter 2

Well, After I saw the First Review, I realized I could go somewhere with this story and have already mapped it out in my head…hopefully…I will get it written down…again, writing on impulse, lol, I think that's what this stories gonna be about, my impulse…so it could change at any moment.

I have to thank Dark Fenrir for being the first to review, it was short but gave me inspiration.

Also VMEpic, for giving me some good ideas, which I hope to put to some future use.

I put Kallen and her mother on better terms because…I know that many people besides me take comfort in having a mother around…(EVEN IF THEY ARE ANOYING AS HELL!!)

Without further Distraction, Code Geass: Wrath (And Love) of an Ace Chap. 2!!

I do not own Code Geass or any Characters. The story is mine though, so if you steal it…I will hunt you down and destroy you with the hatred of 1000 evils :D

* * *

Kozuki/Stadfield Residence: (Is it Field or feld? I'm not good with spelling)

"Goodnight Lelouch" Kallen says lovingly, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Kallen" Lelouch says before he turns around to walk home. "um…wait…won't you stay for dinner, I don't think it would be a hassle…" Kallen asked, wanting to spend more time with her new found love.

Lelouch saw her attempt to get him to stay unfortunately he could not. "I'm Awfully sorry Kallen, but I promised Nanally I would make her a special dinner tonight" Kallen sighed at hearing this. "Its alright" "I'll see you tomorrow then" Looking kind of down. "Yeah, See you tomorrow, and I am sorry" Lelouch remarks as he walks away.

Kallen walked into the house and shut the door behind her. 'Dang it…and I was hoping for some 'alone' time with Lelouch…' She briskly walked up to her room to change out of her stuffy school uniform.

A knock came on the door to her room. A Maid looking person stepped into the room. "Kallen honey, your dinner is ready" Said the figure. "Alright mom, I'll be down in a few minutes" Replied Kallen. "Okay, by the way, who was that boy you were talking to? A boyfriend perhaps?" At that moment, Kallen became redder than a red hot chilly pepper.

Kallens mother ran over and hugged her daughter. "I'm So happy, little Kallen is finally growing up" Tears were coming from her mothers eyes as she embraced the redheaded girl "Mom...your embarrassing me…please stop" Her mother let go after many more congratulations and questions about said Boyfriend.

Meanwhile:

Back at the Lamperouge Estate

"I'm Home" Announced Lelouch after walking through the door. "Welcome home Nii-san" replied a young girl. Nanally, Lelouches sister, was handicapped. She was blind and paralyzed from the waist down. Lelouch had always been there to look out for her, even after his mother died.

"What took you so long Nii-san?" Nanally asked, seeing as he had come home 2 hours later than usual. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in stuff for the student council" Lelouch didn't like lying to Nanally, and in this case he kind of hadn't considering it was in the council room, and with Kallen, a council member. "Oh…all right" She smiled so innocently at her brother. Seeing her like this always brought a warm smile to his heart.

Not much later, they were sitting down to have the dinner that Lelouch painstakingly made over a hot stove. (too much?) "So Nii-san, how is everyone on the Student council I haven't been there lately so I'm Curious." Nanally asked, not thinking of what else to talk to her brother about, because nothing had happened as of late.

"Well, Milly has been acting sort of crazy lately, and more so than usual, I honestly think that woman has it in for me." Nanally snickered at hearing this "Rival…I haven't seen him much lately...I'll have to ask him next time I see him." "Shirley is still taking the death of her father pretty hard, but I think the worst of it is over now." "Suzaku seems fine…Arthur is still biting him…but that's still just as funny as always"

Lelouch paused for a moment. "What about Kallen?" Lelouch was flabbergasted. 'How did I forget about Kallen!?' "She's doing fine, almost bashed my head in today…my own fault, but she seems well" "She almost bashed your head in? How come?" Nanally, innocent as ever, asked Lelouch the question he had hoped to avoid. "Well…I kind of walked in on her while she was changing in the Council Meeting room…" Lelouch blushed at this. "Nii-san! That's a very bad thing to do…" Nanally said shocked at her brother. "I know, it was bad…trust me" 'more than you know' Lelouch formed a sweat drop on the back of his head replaying the whole thing in his head.

After dinner Lelouch retired to his bed for the night. 'Man…I can't believe all that happened today. Especially with Kallen…I'm glad she actually had the feelings I had for her for the longest time.' He sighed as he rolled over. 'I only wish I could have stayed for dinner, it would have made things so much more solid between us' Shortly after, Lelouch dozed off to sleep, dreaming of Kallen in all of her splendor.

?? "Well, this should do nicely. I can finally get it out to the world about those two. And this time, it's going to be a hell of a lot more fun." Says a mysterious voice, a little pumped up on what she had been concocting.

* * *

Well, Thats Chapter 2, Enjoy

* * *


	3. A 'Fun' Filled Afternoon Part1

Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace

Chapter 3: A 'Fun' filled Afternoon pt.1

Hello again. I am really starting to get into this. I spent a lot of time going over what I should do in this chapter during school. (Yes, I have that much free time). Well, I don't know if it goes as planned, but I hope it should.

I'm going to inform you that this story might become rated M as time goes on. I'm still not sure if I want to take it that far. (Cause some of you were hoping for it last chapter lol).

And now I bring you: Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass…I think that should be apparent by now…

Hears a knock on my door "Yeah?" "Your under Arrest for Stealing Characters and Story line from the Original Creator of Code Geass."

"Gulp…I'll be back in a bit…maybe sort this out…Enjoy the story"

* * *

"LELOUCH!" Lelouch barely turned himself around in time to see our favorite redhead calling his name, just before crashing into him. "Oh, Good morning Kallen" he said, lying on the ground with Kallen on top of him. Kallen blushed furiously at how close they were.

"Sorry about that" She apologized, getting and helping Lelouch up. "You should really be more careful, you could have seriously hurt me" He responded with his classic smirk. "The only thing big enough to hurt is your Ego, the rest of you is so frail you're practically a toothpick." She replied, in a jesting manner. They both stood there laughing at each other.

The bell soon rang announcing there First class. "Se you later Lelouch" Said Kallen as she ran off towards her fist class, but not before planting a kiss on Lelouchs' cheek. He rubbed his cheek before briskly walking to his first class of the day.

(For those wondering, they have different classes on different days, so that's why there not in the same class)

LATER

School was finally out for the day. As usual, Lelouch made his way over to the Student Council 'Club House'. He made sure to open the door slowly, incase someone had been changing again. No way would he perform the same stunt twice.

Much to his surprise, it was empty. It was strange seeing as he was usually the last one there. 'Maybe there isn't a meeting today' he thought. But, after checking the schedule, there was one actually. Lelouch didn't pay any mind to it and just turned on the TV to see if anything was happening in the news. It was the usual Rebellion/Britannia war.

Suddenly, ropes surrounded the boys' fragile body, securing him to the chair he was in. "Alright, what's the meaning of this?" Asked Lelouch. After being turned around, he saw most of the Student Council. "Well," Milly Began. "I decided to hold a little special activity after school, and I had to make sure you didn't leave before hearing about it.

Lelouch sighed, "Looks like I don't have much of a choice then." "Now, the Entire school knows about your escapade, and because of that, we decided to do something" Milly Smiles. "Um…we?" asked everyone on the Student Council except Lelouch.

Lelouch smirked figuring what the President had said must have revolved around him and Kallen. "So, what devious plan have you masterminded this time to make my life miserable or unmanageable?" Lelouch asked with a stern look on his face.

"Do you have to be so serious all the time, lulu?" she replied. "Suzaku, wheel him outside, so he can see what kind of an event we will be having today." Doing as he was told, he rolled Lelouch towards the courtyard of the school. "Come on buddy, isn't there anything you can do to get me out of this?" Lelouch asked, hoping not to have to plan more than absolutely necessary. "Nice try…" Suzaku replied with a small laugh coming from the President, who was fallowing close behind them.

Outside in the courtyard, Lelouch saw what seemed to be a massive amount of bricks, nets, tires, and many enraged girls. 'Lelouch, what have you gotten yourself into this time' he said to himself. Looking up again, he saw, behind all this mess, was Kallen, tied up and dangling over a bone chilling pool of water.

"What might the point of this whole facade be?" Lelouch asked, worried about Kallens' present situation. "A test…" the president paused. "OF LOVE!" She screeched. (Quite loud actually) Suzaku and Rivals looked on with disturbed looks on their faces.

'If this doesn't kill me, I'll make sure I'll get her back for this' Lelouch thought. "Um, How do you expect me to get her all tied up?" Milly Sighed. "For being smart you sure aren't using your brains today…" "You won't be tied up, you have the freedom to move as you like. Now, there are a couple rules to this." 'Of coarse, a catch.' "1st, you can get no help from others. 2nd if you were wondering hat the bricks were for, its ammo for the girls to do whatever they want with them. And 3rd, while your trying to get back your precious Kallen, you will also have to avoid all those girls, because if one catches you, they are allowed to Kiss you."

Lelouch frowned at hearing this. "Are you serious…wait…of coarse you are…" Lelouch sighed. "Can you just let me out of this chair so I can get started?" he asked. "LET THE TRIAL BEGIN!" the president screamed as she cut the ropes holding Lelouch down.

* * *

Well…things certainly got interesting for Lelouch…and Kallen…Both of whom probably hate me right now….

**Both: **You got that right.

"Um…what are you two doing here?"

**Kallen: **Giving you what you deserve…

**Lelouch:** Lelouch vi Britannia Commands you, continue writing this Fan-Fic, and Make it more Bearable for me to read. Honestly…all this nonsense happening to me just isn't Normal. Fix it.

"Yes Sir!"

See you guys at the Conclusion of A 'Fun' Afternoon.

Timgamer, Out.


	4. A 'Fun' Filled Afternoon Part2

Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace

Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace

Chapter 3 Part 2

Well, this part really didn't get planned out. Only that beginning part was, but, what do you do…I'll tell you what! Brainstorm and come up with something Crazy!

Now, Some of you are probably wondering 'Where's C.C.?' Well…I haven't included her yet…and I don't know when I will either…but it will most likely happen…for better or for worse is beyond my knowledge.

We last left our Hero…if you want to call him that…about to be in for the fight of his life. Will he rescue Kallen? Will random bricks impale him? Maybe…Just Maybe…You'll have to read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass…unfortunately…I need to find a time machine and fix that…

* * *

_"LET THE TRIAL BEGIN!" Yelled Milly as she cut the ropes securing Lelouch to the chair._

With not a moment to loose, Lelouch dashed in the complete opposite direction. "OH! LELOUCH! I FORGOT TO MENTION! YOU HAVE ONLY 2 HOURS!" Yelled Milly after seeing him take off.

'2 hours huh?' Lelouch pondered. 'Well, first I got to get to the Council meeting room, maybe I can barricade it and give me more time to think'

Dashing into the school, Lelouch makes a sharp right, taking as direct a route as possible to the room. He finally arrives and closes the door. Quickly, he puts a couple tables and other things in front of the door, to keep him safe. "I really…need to work out more…" He said out of breath only from running that far.

He sat down and started to think of a well-formulated plan to get Kallen back. 'Well, considering I'm dealing with Milly and her crazy antics, I can assume that she has my favorite places to hang out here at school staked out. So, The Library, Gym, and Pool are out. Also while looking over at Kallen, I noticed all the girls seemed to be on my side of her, not to say there aren't any there now. One option, which I feel is the best, would be to lure them to one side, and somehow come up from behind and rescue Kallen. First things first, getting out of this room…' Lelouch pondered for a good 20 minutes. I like to think he would have thought longer, but he was out of time. The door finally burst open to reveal about 50 Girls trying to get at him. (And I think you know why)

(What I wish would happen)

Lelouch quickly gets up and grabs Arthur. "I Choose You, Arthur!" Lelouch violently throws the cat at the girls. "Use Fury Swipes!" Arthur begins to maul all of the girls standing at the door, giving Lelouch the ability to slip out the door unnoticed.

(Lol.)

(Back to Reality)

Lelouch abruptly gets up and runs to the cabinets. He pulls something out and hides it behind his back, all the while being backed into a corner. He pulls an Air horn from behind his back and uses it quite effectively. "So long ladies" He says smugly as he exits the room from the girls who were totally surprised by the horn.

He starts heading for the second Floor. 'I hope I can lose them this way, maybe come up with some better ideas.' He eventually opens a door to one of the science labs and got slammed in the stomach by a volleyball. "Ow…that…hurt..." Lelouch spoke softly, kneeling on the floor. "I didn't think it would be this easy." Said the voice of the girl who just nailed Lelouch in the stomach. 'Get up, you need to get up' Lelouch tries to stand, and gets to his feet, but he's too late. His eyes shoot wide open as she Kisses Lelouch full on the mouth, taking by surprise.

He backs away slowly from this crazy girl. She advances even closer to him, trying to get another kiss out of him. Too bad for her, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "Lelouch vi Britannia Commands you," he says activating his geass. "You shall leave me alone for the rest of the day, and forget what just happened between us" Her eyes shown with a reddish glow of the control from the geass. "Yes sir." She quietly walks off as if nothing happened.

He walks out of the room, only to run into Suzaku. "So, how's it going?" He asked. "I'd rather not talk about it…" Lelouch replied. "That girl who just left the room, she kissed you?" "How'd you guess…anyways I better get going…I have a lot of ground to cover if I'm going to 'rescue' Kallen." Lelouch said "Alright. See you later then." Suzaku started to walk past Lelouch. WAM! Lelouch strikes Suzaku in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Sorry about this, but you being here is just too perfect an opportunity to pass up. And this plan is much better than my last." He takes something out of Suzaku's pocket, and begins to set the gears in motion.

5 Minutes From Deadline

"Where could he have gone. We haven't seen him in over an hour" Milly said out loud. Suddenly a voice came over the school's intercom system. "I must congratulate you, Milly, this has definitely been one of your most cruel and annoying events yet. But, I'm afraid this is Checkmate." Lelouch spoke over the Intercom. "He's in the Deans office!" Shouted Milly. "That's where you are wrong President." Suddenly, a noise could be heard coming from the roof.

On the roof, Lelouch had launched himself off the roof and towards Kallen on Rivals Motorbike. "MY BIKE!" Rivals cried. Lelouch positioned himself on top of the bike, standing on the seat. Everyone looked on in awe and stupor at the sight that was before him or her. Lelouch suddenly jumped off the bike towards Kallen. In one Swift move, He cut the rope, grabbed her from falling and landed on his back, sliding a good 10 feet. Lelouch had done it; he had rescued Kallen.

"Whoa…" Was all that the President could say looking in awe of what just happened. She quickly snapped out of it and walked over to Lelouch who was untying Kallen, while at the same time, getting chewed out by Rivals for almost ruining his bike.

The president clapped for Lelouch as she approached him. "Wow, I didn't actually think you could pull that off, much less the way you did. Speaking of…how did you get that bike on the roof anyhow?" Asked Milly. Lelouch stood up, and dusting himself off. "It was quite simple. I guess you can thank Suzaku, considering he was the one who I got access to the Knightmare in storage. (I would use the technical name for it, I just forget). I just used that to pick up Rivals Bike, which I took from the garage and put it on the roof. After that it was some simple calculations of trajectory and speed to allow me to get to her."

Milly was in awe of how easily he was able to accomplish such a task. But, she noticed what looked like a very bright shade of lipstick on Lelouch. 'So, he did get caught…hehehe' She started to chuckle. "Very well, you're free to go Lelouch. But mark my words, I will find a challenge someday that you won't be able to accomplish." Milly said triumphantly.

Lelouch turned to Kallen. "You all right?" he asked. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she retorted, giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks for rescuing me, even if it was a bit unorthodox." He Gently put his arm around her, as he began to walk her home.

Rivals came up behind Milly. "Your lucky that Shirley is visiting her grandparents this week." Milly looked at him. "She's just going to have to try and deal with it like everybody else."

* * *

**Lelouch: **That was certainly something I would be crazy to come up with, but I though I Geassed you into not involving me in anything else, especially the Kissing that other Girl.

**Me:** Well, I have a secret as well, I also posses the Geass. The Geass of not Caring. See, I'm using it right now, not caring what you are saying.

**Lelouch:** Damn you…

**Kallen:** Did I miss something?

**Me:** Just Lelouch being kissed by some crazy female.

**Kallen:** WHAT!?

**Lelouch:** I can explain!!

Well…I hop you guys enjoyed the 3rd chapter of this story. Stick around, things are only starting to get interesting.

Timgamer, Out


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**For those of you who have been waiting for the next update, I'm sorry. It has been a tough week. Also with Homecoming around I probably wont be able to until Saturday. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Also, to those who have read this whole Fic, I would appreciate more reviews. It helps give me ideas and motivates me to write more. I'm not trying to force you, but I love Criticism, and it helps give me something to strive for.**

**Thanks For understanding.**

**Timgamer, Out**


	6. Suspicions And a DATE?

Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace

Chapter 4: Suspicions And a DATE!?

It's been a week since my last update. IM SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! I've been busy.

2500+ Hits. Wow…more than I originally expected. Thanks Everyone.

So yeah, it took me a while to figure out what exactly to do next, and I'm still not sure if it's really the best coarse, but I'm going to make it work as best as possible…

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and again…if anyone has a time machine, I would greatly appreciate it…

* * *

_Rivals came up behind Milly. "Your lucky that Shirley is visiting her grandparents this week." Milly looked at him. "She's just going to have to try and deal with it like everybody else."_

It's been a few days since the little stunt Milly tried to pull. Due too many expenses and damages, Milly has been placed under restrictions for further events anytime soon.

Shirley has returned from her grandparents to find the school, pretty much the same. She still doesn't know that Lelouch and Kallen are dating, but no one thinks to even mention it to her.

"Lulu! What have I told you about gambling!" Once again, Shirley was telling off Lelouch for gambling. What Lelouch wondered, was how she knew he had been in the past week that she had been gone? "Oh, Come on Shirley, You should have seen him, he was on a roll!" Rivals said, interrupting. "That doesn't matter, its still not a good habit to get into!" Kallen and Milly are talking about random 'girl' stuff, and Arthur bit Suzaku again. Yeah…

It's Late into the afternoon now. "Lulu, um…any chance you could walk me home?" Shirley asks looking out a window at the heavy downpour. "Sorry Shirley, I already told Kallen I would walk with her today" And with that he and Kallen head out the door, leaving a shocked Shirley behind them. 'What just happened?' Shirley wondered, looking at the two disappear around the corner. 'I think i'm gonna go visit Lelouch tomorrow...maybe straighten some things out...' Shirley thought as she started to run home, trying to keep out of the rain as much as possible.

Kallen clung to Lelouch's arm as they are walking back towards Kallen's House. "Lulu…can we do something tomorrow, you know…like a date?" Kallen shyly spoke. "Um…uh…" Was all Lelouch was able to stammer out. Kallen giggles a little at the sight of his uncertainty. "Cat got your tongue, eh lulu?" He sighed and finally gave his response. "Sure, why not." She giggles again with excitement just as they reached the front door of her house. "Pick me up at 10:00 in the morning, we can have a whole day of fun" She smiled as she gave him a kiss before going inside.

"Mom, I'm Home!" Kallen announced upon entering the house. "Mom? You there?" She says walking into the main hall. "Hello? Mom?" She yelled again starting to walk up the grand staircase. She opens the door to her moms' room. "Hello?" 'That's odd, I wonder where she is?' Kallen starts thinking as she heads back to her room.

Kallen entered her room and lay back on her bed. 'What to wear, what to wear…' She headed over to her closet and started rustling through the massive amount of clothes. "No…no…no…" she mumbles as clothes fly about the room behind her. "Ugh" she sighs as she lies back on her bed. "It shouldn't be this hard to find something nice to wear."

At that moment, her mom walks in through the door. "What a mess. It looks like a bomb exploded in here." Kallen looks towards the door. "Oh, hey mom. Where were you earlier? I didn't see you when I got home." She asks. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I just went out shopping for a bit, I didn't think you would mind." she replies. "It's alright, I just expected you to be home like usual."

"Anyways, why is your room such a mess?" Her mother asks. "Uh…I was just looking for something nice to wear…" Her mom looks at her funny. "You mean, looking for something nice to wear on a date, am I right?" Kallen is taken aback at how her mom figured that out. 'How does she always do that?' Kallen thinks to herself. "Well then, I guess I'll leave you to what you were doing. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes so come down when you're ready." And with that her mom left the room.

"I need to remember to get a lock…so she doesn't intrude on me as much…" Kallen says to herself before rolling over and off the bed. "Gah! Ow…" She sighs before going back to looking for something to wear.

(Back to Lelouch)

Lelouch walked back home, all the while wondering what he had gotten himself into. He had never been on a date. 'I need to do this as close to perfect as possible.' He started thinking, but was at a loss because, hell, this definitely wasn't some he had much knowledge about.

As soon as Lelouch got home his sister, Nanally, greeted him. "Hello Onii-san." She said greeting him with a smile. "Can we go to something tomorrow?" She asked. "Sorry Nanally, I would like to do something with you tomorrow, but I have a date.." He replied. "Oh…wait…you have a date?" She started to laugh a little because this was so not like her brother. "Yes I have a date…" He said, kind of annoyed at her reaction. "Well, dinner is ready when ever you are Onii-san." She finally said after laughing for quite a while.

He quickly ate dinner and went straight to his room afterwards. He sat at his desk for a long time, thinking, and making a list of all the possible things that could be done tomorrow. He finally gave up and decide to just wing it, cause he really didn't have any good plans to begin with. "Something tells me tomorrow is going to be an 'adventure'.." Lelouch said to himself before falling asleep lying across bed.

9:45 A.M. Saturday

Lelouch arrived early, because he didn't want to be late. He was wearing some dark blue denim jeans, and a black tee shirt, along with his orange jacket. "Well, here goes nothing" Lelouch says to himself before knocking on Kallen's front door.

* * *

_Chapter Five: The Date (Preview)_

"_No…" Shirley managed to say just before fainting. "Shirley!" A somewhat surprised Milly and Rivals say as she drops back on the floor. _

"_Oh come on, you'll have fun." Kallen says dragging a reluctant Lelouch along._

* * *

DUHN DHUN DHUNNNNN….Wait…that wasn't climatic at all…forget I even attempted to play that music…

Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned this, but Nanally (Still not sure if ;m spelling it right, and I'm too lazy to check…lol) has her Eyesight, and Can walk. She's just like an ordinary younger sister.

Well, I am again sorry for the Delay, but I'm only human.

I guess I will see you guys next time.

P.S. AND IM SERIOUS ABOUT THE TIME MACHINE!!

Timgamer, Out


	7. The Date

**Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace**

Chapter 5: The Date **(REVISED)**

**NOTE -** _Well, After some reviews and some emails from people who read this part of the story, i decided to rewrite the ending of it. In truth, i think i was just rushing the end of it when i first wrote it, so i could upload it on here. It also didn't fit all too well with the next chapter. But, for those of you who haven't read it before, Have fun. Oh, and those who have, just skip to the bottom, no need to read the whole thing again...unless you want to... And another thing, i fixed it up a bit, so that the transitions look better._

Well, I'm Back into the Swing of things now. I'd like to tell you before hand that I already had come up with the Plot for the next chapter before this. Lol, I think it made it easier to write this one because I knew where it began and ended.

4000 Hits…AWESOME!!

Also, this is the longest chapter yet…and I'm suppressed I didn't split it into 2 parts…but I just got so into it that I couldn't stop.

So, Lelouch and Kallen are on their first date. What will happen? Will Drama Ensue? Will they run into some unexpected friends? Will I ever stop asking these questions?

Now on with the show or story…whatever you want to call it….

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and I don't know why I bother to put this considering no one ever reads it…. or cares for that matter…

_

* * *

9:45 A.M. Saturday_

_Lelouch arrived early, because he didn't want to be late. He was wearing some dark blue denim jeans, and a black tee shirt, along with his orange jacket. "Well, here goes nothing" Lelouch says to himself before knocking on Kallen's front door._

-Knock, Knock, Knock- a loud sound resonates as Lelouch knocks on the front door. "Hello?" The Door opens to reveal Kallen's Mother. "Oh, Hello there. You must be here for Kallen. She's upstairs at the moment, come on in will you." Lelouch walks inside, looking around at the large hall. "You can have yourself a look around while I go tell Kallen you're here." Her mother says as she walks upstairs.

–Knock, Knock- "Kallen" Her mom says opening the door to the bathroom. "You date is here and waiting for you." "Okay mom. Tell him I'll be down in a couple minutes." Sticking her head out of the shower.

A few minutes later, Kallen steps out of her shower and gently wraps her towel around herself. After drying herself off, she briskly walks to her room. She quickly dresses herself in a cute cream yellow tank top, and a dark blue mini-skirt. She quickly grabs a black leather handbag and proceeds downstairs.

In the Kitchen, Kallens' mom and Lelouch are having a very strange conversation. And Kallens' mom is doing a pretty good job of embarrassing Kallen. "And then there was the time…" But she didn't get to finish before Kallen came strolling in. "Hey Lelouch, Ready to go?" "Yeah" He replies as he gets up from the table. "It was nice meeting you Miss Kozuki." "Likewise" She says.

Shirley knocks on the door Of Lelouchs' house. The door opens, revealing Nunnally. "Oh, Hello Shirley." "Hi Nunnally, sorry to bother you but is Lulu home?" She asks. "Oh, He left a while ago…Onii-san has a date today" Nunnally replied. "Oh…"Shirley said with disappointment. "Thanks Nunnally, I'm sorry to have bothered you." "All right Shirley" Nunally replies just before shutting the door.

'A date? He's on a date…' Shirley starts to cry a little at the thought that he's not interested in her. She walks away, tears streaming down her face. 'I'm going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind' she thinks before wiping the tears from her eyes. 'Only thing is, I don't know where to look.'

**

* * *

Lelouch:** Hey, do you mind? If you're going to have Shirley in the story that's fine, just don't make her ruin this date.

**Me**: Don't worry about it…

**Lelouch:** Well, just to make sure...-**He activates his Geass- **you will write this story so that I won't have to deal with any fangirls. And if that doesn't work, I have a bullet with your name on it…

**Me**: Wait…what do fangirls have to do with Shirley…oh wait…

**Lelouch**: Exactly, now…-Points gun at my head- Start writing.

**Me**: Gulp…Okay…Fine…Whatever you say…now stop breaking the 4th wall and get back to the story!!

* * *

"So," Kallen asks, "What do you have planned for our date?" Clinging to his arm, like a lost child. "Well, I have a few things planned, but lets have it be a surprise, shall we?" He retorts. "That's no fun…" Kallen says, pouting a little. Lelouch snickers softly at this. "Oh, think that's funny do you?" Kallen says jokingly while playfully punching Lelouch in the arm.

They soon arrive at a large building. "The Aquarium? Sounds like fun! Come on!" Kallen says excitedly pulling Lelouch along with her. 'This is going to be a long day.' Lelouch thinks to himself as he could practically feel his arm being pulled from its socket.

'I wonder where he could be' Shirley thinks almost crying again. She spots Rivals and Milly close by and decides to hop over. "Hey, Have you guys seen Lulu today?" She asks. "No, sorry, I haven't" Milly responds. "Neither have I." Rivals says quickly after. "Why, is it something important?" He asks. "Oh, I was just looking for him, and his sister said he had a date, so I wondered if you guys had…" But she couldn't finish. "A DATE!?" Rivals shouts. "Perfect…" Milly says. "Time for payback!" Shirley and Rivals just stare at the Student council President. "Come on you two! We have to find Lelouch!" She grabs both of their hands and starts running off.

The Aquarium was exciting. There were many exotic fish, some that you couldn't find in this part of the world. Kallen was astounded at all the different species of Marine life. Lelouch could see she was having a good time with her various 'Oooh's and ahhh's'. It surely was a spectacle to behold. After a quick visit to the gift shop, they headed out towards the Mall.

"Look! There he is!" Milly says pointing to Lelouch and Kallen walking beside one another. 'Kallen…' Shirley thinks, on the brink of crying from seeing Lelouch with another girl.

Kallen pulls Lelouch into a women's clothing store. 'I must be nuts to come in here' he thinks looking around at all the dresses, skirts, bras and panties that line the walls and racks of the stores. He looks next to him, expecting to see Kallen, but she's already gone. He finally spots her looking through a rack of some nice dresses, but quickly switches to rummaging through the shirts.

Lelouch sits down on a bench and starts staring of into space. "Lelouch!" Kallen says holding a pair of red Lace panties in front of his face. "Do you think these would look good on me?" She says holding them up to herself. "Um...yeah...they would" Lelouch says blushing like crazy. 'He's so cute when he's embarrassed' Kallen thinks to herself while giggling at his reaction.

Kallen goes and starts trying on a various amount of clothes. Each time showing them off in front of Lelouch, each one more scandalous then the last. He eventually got to thinking that she enjoyed seeing him like this in this helpless state. She finally picked up what she wanted to buy and motioned for Lelouch to help her out. He opted to pay for it all, just out of the good nature of his heart. (And Kallen forcing him too lol)

"Thanks." Kallen says giving Lelouch a small kiss. "No…" Shirley managed to say just before fainting. "Shirley!" A somewhat surprised Milly and Rivals say as she drops back on the floor. "Come on, we must Follow them!" Milly says. "Um…shouldn't we take care of Shirley…I think that's more important…" Rivals says. "I guess your right…" Milly says disappointingly. 'Dang you Lelouch…you win this round…' she thinks to herself.

They left the Mall after having a small lunch in a restaurant located inside the mall. Not as classy as Lelouch had hoped, but Kallen didn't seem to mind so he decided to let it go.

They soon arrive at the movie theatre, where the next running of shows was to begin in a few minutes. Kallen looks at the list of movies and chooses the only romantic movie on it. Lelouch didn't look all to thrilled at the suggestion "Oh come on, you'll have fun." Kallen says dragging a reluctant Lelouch along.

After buying their tickets, they settled into their seats and began to enjoy the film. As Lelouch had predicted, it was extremely corny. Kallen had fallen asleep after the first 30 minutes, laying her head on Lelouchs' shoulder. He smiled at this and wrapped his hand around her as he watched the rest of the movie.

It was now late afternoon by the time the movie finished. Kallen walked out with a dazed look on her face, still tying to wake up after falling asleep during the movie. "So..-yawn- what do you have planned for the rest of this fine day?" She asks. "Well…I'll show you." He says leading a very disorientated Kallen down the street.

He leads her into a very fancy restaurant. "Wow…" Is all she is able to say from the shock of the atmosphere created. "I feel really underdressed for this.." Kallen says blushing. Lelouch walks up to the greeter. "I have a reservation, it should be under Lampourouge." "Ah, Mr. Lampourouge, yes, we have a table waiting for you, right this way please." He says leading them to the upper balcony area of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." He says handing them two menus. They thank him simultaneously before he heads back towards his post by the door. They both open the menus and start to flip through, looking at all the wonderfully enticing dishes.

Suddenly, a man in a suit comes up to their table. "Hello, my name is Tai and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I start you both off with drinks?" He says in a dignified manner.

"I'll have an Iced Tea." Lelouch says. "Um…I guess I'll have some Lemonade" Kallen Answers. "Very well, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders" He says as he walks off.

Five minutes later, Tai returns with their drinks. "Have you two decided on what you would like to order?" He asks. "I'll have the Greek Salad with chicken strips" Kallen says closing her menu. "Hmm.. I guess I'll have the southwestern stake with the potato's as a side." "Good Choices, you can expect your meals within the next half an hour." He says taking their Menu's and walking off towards the kitchen.

"What were you and my mom talking about earlier this morning while you were waiting for me to finish getting ready?" Kallen asks. "Oh, she was just asking me some questions, then she proceeded to tell me some funny stories about you when you were little." Lelouch said. Kallen started to blush a little at the thought of what her mother could have possibly told Lelouch.

"Dinner is served." Tai announces as he sets their meals down in front of them. "Enjoy, and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." he managed to say before walking away.

"Yum. This food is exquisite" Kallen says taking in another bite of her salad. "Yeah, it is" Lelouch replied. "Let me try some of yours.," Kallen says before stealing some of Lelouchs' stake. "mmm" She says from the delightful taste.

After about 20 minutes of eating, random conversations, and a bathroom trip, they had finally finished their meals. "Did both of you enjoy your food tonight?" Tai inquired as he picked up the empty dishes and silverware. "It was excellent" Kallen replies. "Well, that's good." Tai laughs a little. "Well here is the bill." He says leaving it on the table. Lelouch gets out his wallet and puts the amount of money asked fro on the table. "Thank you for eating with us tonight, and we hope that we will see you real soon" Tai says after picking up the bill. "I'm sure we will" Both Kallen and Lelouch say in unison.

"I had a really good time today." Kallen enthusiastically said as they walked through the park. "So did I. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Lelouch asked. "I'd like that…" she said softly sitting down on one of the many wooden benches. Lelouch gently places his hand on hers as he sis down. "Kallen?" "Yes, Lelou..." but she couldn't finish, for he had kissed her full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to herself. She felt...weird. Like...it was supposed to be this way. And she wanted it to last forever.

**

* * *

I know that the Food seemed very un-traditional and not at all Japanese, but I Just didn't bother to care when writing it.**

**Me**: "Well? I'm guessing since I'm not dead, you didn't hate it…"

**Lelouch**: -**cocks gun**- Uhuh…well…I might just have to shoot off one of your toes anyways…

**Me:** WHAT!? WHY!?

**Lelouch**: I already loaded the gun…

**Me**: Great…oh yeah…think fast! -**I throw a stapler at his head-**

**Lelouch:** Why you…

**-We start fighting**-

**Kallen:** Sorry about them…they don't always get along…Well, until next time…

Timgamer, Out.


	8. Authors Note 2

Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace

Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace

Authors Note #2

Well, I decided to re-write the ending to the previous chapter. I made a note to those who have already read it, cause, I found no other way of getting the word out to everyone who already had. So, after some e-mails, and a few reviews, I decided to revise The Date chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Also, I may be an alright writer, but I can never tell what the audience might think, so I might eventually get an outsiders opinion before uploading chapters of such importance. I'll keep you posted. And I think you can expect the next chapter here in a few days. I thank you all for your time in reading this.

Timgmer, Out.


	9. Code Geass WLA Revival

Code Geass WLA

Authors Note 3

Hey My Wonderful readers. It's Me, And I'm back and raring to go. I know, its been…like…3 months since my last chapter but I want you all to know that I am back and ready to write again.

Well…to tell the truth I would have updated a long time ago, but I broke my computer…well I didn't, but you get the idea. Anyways I lost my entire 'original' chapter 6. So, I finally got my computer back and have started writing again, and hopefully I can get some inspiration to do new things in this story. I am also thinking of doing the Beach thing in this one cause if I did it otherwise…actually…scratch that I just got an idea…Lol.

But yeah, I'm back and better then ever, so a lot of stuff will be coming your ways.


	10. A Mysterious Interloper

Code Geass:

Wrath and Love of an Ace

Chapter 6: A Mysterious Interloper

**Tim:** OMG!!!! Hi everyone. I'm back if you saw the note, if not then here you know I am back.

**Lelouch:** It's about time….

**Tim:** Ignore him…he's just mad that he's out of work since he 'died', but of coarse he didn't cause he's here with me now…Oh, I got a request to make it easier to understand who is talking, and I will take that into account, so you won't be questioning whose saying what. Anyways En…

**Kallen:** I want to do it!

**Tim:** ***sigh*** whatever…

**Kallen:** YAY!! Ahem...

Tim Does not own Code Geass in any way shape or form…even though he has taken the creators hostage until they sign over rights to him. (Help us can be heard in the background) So, without further interruption, enjoy the pulse pounding excitement in the newest chapter in Code Geass: W.L.A!!!!!

**Tim:** Good job…

**Kallen**: Do I get a Cookie?

**Tim:** Lelouch, go get her a cookie…though I don't know why she wants one….

**Lelouch:** Why should I?

**Tim:** Cause you still haven't paid me this months rent!

* * *

"I had a really good time today." Kallen enthusiastically said as they walked through the park. "So did I. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Lelouch asked. "I'd like that…" she said softly sitting down on one of the many wooden benches. Lelouch gently places his hand on hers as he sis down. "Kallen?" "Yes, Lelou..." but she couldn't finish, for he had kissed her full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. She felt...weird. Like...it was supposed to be this way. And she wanted it to last forever.

"Gasp…Eeep!" a mysterious onlooker can be heard before ducking out of the sight of our two favorite lovebirds. "I Will Never forgive you Lelouch, Kallen, I will get what I desire." The voice says to itself in a very menacing manner. A squirrel pops out of the bushes all cute looking. (I hate squirrels by the way) "Aww how cute…" the voice says before picking up the animal. Hiss! Is all that can be heard before the squirrel starts clawing at the voices face. "AH!!!!!!!!" the voice screams running away into the night being chased by the deranged squirrel.

Back at the Stradtfeld Estate:

"I had a really good time tonight Lelouch" Kallen says as she walks up to the front door of her house. "I'd really like to do it again sometime."

"Yeah, of coarse we can go out again" Lelouch says leaning on the handrail leading up to the doors.

"Um…Lelouch, would you like to come inside for a while?" Kallen says with a tremendous blush on her face as she averts her eyes to the beautiful hedges out in front of the house.

"Um…Sure, but I'm going to have to call Nun…" But he couldn't finish his sentence before Kallen grabs his arm and drags him upstairs to her room. Lelouch is taken aback as Kallen throws him on top of the bed and jumping on top of him. "Kal..." Nope, No sound will come out of Lelouch's mouth before Kallen starts to kiss him. He rolls her over and starts to kiss her back.

Just then, Kallens mom opens the door, much to the surprise of Kallen and Lelouch. "Kallen dear, are you home…Oh!" She says in shock to what she finds going on. "I'm sorry! I'll leave you two alone…" but as she closes the door "If you do anything drastic, don't forget to wear protection" And walks off down the hall giggling to herself.

Now this last comment really made the two feel uncomfortable as Lelouch jumped up off her bed. Kallen sat up bumping her head on Lelouch in surprise to her mom's Intrusion.

"Maybe I should go..." Lelouch says finally breaking the silence. And begins to leave through the door to her room.

"Al... Alright…see you tomorrow at school then Lulu…" Kallen says reluctantly, not wanting him to leave.

"Good night Kallen" Is the last thing he says before shutting the door to her room and leaving the House.

"Grr! Dang It, I was so close!" Kallen says with a huge amount of error as she slams her fists on the Bed. "I should have told him to stay…but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable." She sighs to herself as she grabs her nightclothes and goes to take a shower.

'Sigh…Man that was going so well, why didn't I stay' Lelouch starts thinking on his walk home. As Lelouch reaches his home he opens the door to find the place being ransacked. "Who are you? And why are you hear?" Lelouch demands as he walks into the room.

"We are here…for you…" A voice says as it grabs him from behind. "Grab his Sister so there are no witnesses, then get back outside." They people lead them outside and tie them up before throwing them in the back of the getaway van.

"Onii-chan, what's going to happen to us?" Nunnally quiet asks with a look of fear on her face. "I don't know, I truly don't know what's going to happen" Lelouch replies attempting to figure out the situation at hand.

It was only a half an hour later when the van stopped. "Out of the Van you two." The voice demanded, bellowing angrily at them. Nunnally quietly got out of the van, but as Lelouch stepped out he suddenly kicked on of the Kidnappers in the stomach and attempts to get away only to be tackled by the leader. "Your not going to escape, our employer seemed very interested in you when she spoke to us on the phone."

"Your Employer? Who is your employer?" Lelouch asks, thinking he can get some information out of them.

"You'll find out soon enough." The Kidnapper says dragging Lelouch to his feet and inside there secret location.

Lelouch and Nunally are thrown to the hard concrete floor. "I told you to grab the boy only I cold care less about the girl, get her out of here."

"Onni-chan!" Nanully calls out to her brother as she is taken away.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" Lelouch asked hoping now that he would get some answers.

The Girl steps out into the light in front of Lelouch. Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- _ (I know, it's so Cliché)_ "My Name is Serena, you should recognize me," she says with a menacing smirk on her face.

Lelouch ponders where he has seen her before, and then it hits him. "Your that girl that kissed me during that damn event Millay set up!"

"You got that right, and ever sense then I've had the taste in my mouth and I wanted more. Unfortunately, Kallen got in my way of getting with you. But now your all mine and no one is going to be able to save you now." Serena says as she kneels down and kisses the immobile Lelouch. "You're going to be here a long time. No one can save you now. Take him a way."

"Onni-chan!" Nunnally says in relief as Lelouch is thrown unto the floor of their holding cell. "Onni-chan, are you alright?" Nunnally asks, knowing her brother is very fragile.

"I'm Fine Nunnally, but I don't think were going to be able to go free for a while, unless someone rescues us." Lelouch lays down on one of the cots and starts thinking about Kallen and what they might do to her. He starts to sneer at the thought of her being captured and tortured along with him. "I only hope someone can find us in time, cause something's going to happen and I have a feeling it isn't going to be good.

**

* * *

Tim:** So, This is the next installment in the WLA Series. I bet I fooled every last one of you. You all probably thought it was Shirley or Millay. Lol, and if not…then good for you…

**Lelouch:** Um…Is there a point to all this?

**Tim:** Yes, but that's for me to know and for you to find out eventually.

**Kallen:** Cookies!!!!!!

**Tim and Lelouch:** ***Sweat drop***

**Tim:** Thanks for reading, and as always please R&R. I really appreciate it. Okay then, see you all next time.

Timgamer, Out


	11. An Unfortunate Discovery

**Code Geass**

**Wrath and Love of an Ace**

**Chapter 7: An Unfortunate Discovery  
**

**READ THE INTRO & OUTRO! THEY'RE IMPORTANT!!!**

**Tim:** Hello all my faithful readers that probably have forgotten all about this story due to my lack of updating and various computer problems. Schools been hell and I truly forgot all about this until I decided to clean out my computers Hard drive.

**Lelouch:** You know I've been stuck in that same cell for the past 2 months. Do you know how bored I've been? I Spy is only fun until you run out of things to spy…

**Tim:** Yeah yeah…I know the feeling…

**Kallen**: Jeez Tim, your so irresponsible…you completely forget about us and now you come back with barely any ideas.

**Tim:** Don't Blame me, Blame the Writers…

**Kallen:** You ARE the writer…

**Tim:** Oh yeah. Also, I got some recent Reviews and emails from people, well…recent to me, that they would have preferred Lemons in previous chapters. I know, I totally agree with you guys who think this, but I made a commitment at the beginning that I would keep this story as clean as possibly. (Also Kallen threatened me not too). If enough of you guys really want me too, I might be swayed to break that commitment in later chapters. But for those who don't care, feel free to say so.

**Kallen:** I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO POISON THE MINDS OF CHILDREN WHO READ THIS!!!

**Tim:** Its not like they're not already poisoned from TV, Video Games, and Pr0n. Besides, half of them would probably pay me $20 just to see your breasts in real life if I offered it to them.

**Kallen:** *sigh* whatever. Anyways Tim Doesn't own Code Geass…never will…yada yada yada. You get the idea by now probably…wait...YOU'D WHAT!?

**Tim: **Oops, Gotta run! Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

"_I'm Fine Nunnally, but I don't think were going to be able to go free for a while, unless someone rescues us." Lelouch lays down on one of the cots and starts thinking about Kallen and what they might do to her. He starts to sneer at the thought of her being captured and tortured along with him. "I only hope someone can find us in time, cause something's going to happen and I have a feeling it isn't going to be good."_

(I have completely forgot if I mentioned a Time or Day, so lets just say right now is Early Thursday Morning in the story, not that it really matters…)

Ring!…Ring!…Ring!… "Dang it, Why doesn't he answer? Its not like him to ignore a call, especially from me." Ring!…Ring!…Ring!… "Oh! He is so going to get it! He better not be doing anything because if he is ignoring me then there are going to be consequences!"

_Knock, Knock, Knock! _"COME ON LELOUCH! OPEN UP!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!" The door falls in revealing a completely devastating scene. The table is flipped over, candle wax all over the floor, silverware strewn about. "What…what happened here?"

* * *

**Tim:** Short chapter, I know that. Unfortunately I have forgotten all the ideas I had for what was going to happen next so I have to improvise and stretch it out until I formulate some new ideas.

**Lelouch: **Better be quick because I don't know how much longer I can stay sane in the cell.

**Tim:** You'll manage…as for the rest of you; this is a critical time and I need ideas!!! They will be greatly appreciated because I have run into a brick wall of sorts. Anyone interested in the story and Code Geass can certainly come up with something…or you can make your own Fan-fics. I would rather you guys write something yourselves than waste the ideas on me, because its nice for you to exercise your mind, also you can get the desired result that you would like rather than what I might get out of your idea.

**Kallen:** We are specifically looking for ideas on Characters…cause after Lelouch is rescued (Yes it is going to happen) we have no idea what direction we will go, so again Ideas are extremely helpful.

See you all next time.

Tim, Out


	12. A Bad Dream

**Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace**

_Chapter 8_

A Bad Dream

Tim: Hello everybody, I'm back….kind of…I just had a spur of the moment need to write and bring some conclusion to the story. Also I felt I needed to get back to the hilarity that I wanted when I first started this. But, until now I couldn't think of anyway to do such a thing…

Kallen: We all know he's lazy….

Tim: Was that really necessary?

Kallen: Yes…yes it was…

Tim: Anyways… I decided to forgo the previous plot line and totally destroy it for lack of a good ending…and decided to get something else underway

Lelouch: Wait…. you mean I'm not going to be stuck in the cell anymore?

Tim: Correct…. wait…you look and smell like you haven't bathed in months…

Lelouch: I haven't…

Tim: SECURITY!!!!!

Security: Yes sir?

Tim: That dumpster diver is back!!!! *Points at Lelouch*

Security: GET HIM!!!!

Kallen: On that note, Tim still doesn't own Code Geass…. yet…. the contracts are still in the making…

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock! "COME ON LELOUCH! OPEN UP!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!" The door falls in revealing a completely devastating scene. The table is flipped over, candle wax all over the floor, silverware strewn about. "What…what happened here?"_

"LELOUCH!!! NOO!!!!" *Huff* *Huff* "What…. what was that?" Kallen lies in bed covered in beads of sweat. "That was scary to think about…." *Knock Knock* "Kallen? Is everything alright?" "Yeah Mom! I'm Fine!" Her mom sighs. "Well, if you say so…"

Early the next morning

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" "ITS NOT FUNNY!!" "Yes it is, whats next? Rival and Milly Holding hands?" " I was worried about you and honestly…half of the girls here are so deranged that I wouldn't doubt that it could" "Is that including you?" "Oh that's it…come back here!!!"

* * *

Kallen: "Lelouch…" She says in a seductive tone.

Lelouch: Uh…what?

Kallen: "Come here…" *Grabs his hand and leads him out of the room*

_Outside:_

Lelouch: AHHHHHH!!!!!!

_Back inside:_

Tim: Um…. I think I better leave them alone…. Anyways, another short chapter I know but I had to make some conclusion…only cause it has been bugging me lately

until next time

Tim, Out


	13. It's Time For Vacation

Code Geass: Wrath and love of an Ace

Chapter 9

It's Time for Vacation

Tim: Hey, its me again…I got some reviews on the last chapter that just compelled me to write some more and get a new story arc under way.

Kallen: Yeah…he's back in action for the time being

Tim: I'm getting my Wisdom teeth out today (Thursday) so I'm going to spend some time writing up some chapters over the next 4 days cause I wont be working.

Lelouch: So, if there is anything you want to see, now is the time to think about it cause this is about all of the free time he has

Tim: Exactly, so I should have 1 or 2 chapters a day if all goes well.

Kallen: Without further delay, here is the next chapter in Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace. And yes…he still doesn't own code geass…

* * *

"A Vacation!?" A loud roar of voices rear up over the eerily quiet and serene school of Ashford Academy. "Yup, that's right, we had enough money in the budget so the student council can go on Vacation" Milly says in an upstanding tone. "Where were you thinking? Alaska? Knowing your sense of humor that would be true." Lelouch replies. "It had crossed my mind…but no…we are going to.." "THE ZOO!?" Suzaku shrieks. Everyone looks at him with an "Are you stupid" look. "What? I like the zoo…" "Now as I was saying…we are going to…The Virgin Islands!!!!" Milly Lets out a squeal of excitement. "Now I want you all to go home and pack your things, and meet back here in 4 hours…then its off to the airport!!!"

"MOM!!! I'm going on a School Trip, I'll be back in like a week." Kallen yells through the whole house. "Don't forget to pack your underwear!!! You remember what happened last time!!" "MOM!!" Kallen yells with a blush on her face remembering her last vacation. "Hey, don't yell at me, you're the one who was wearing the mini skirt…makes me wonder if there wasn't some reason for it…" "Shut it Mom!"

"Nunally, go pack your things, were going on a trip." Nunally comes running out of her bedroom. "Where are we going? The zoo?" Lelouch looks at her with disbelief. "You've been spending way to much time with Suzaku…" "Hey, you're his best friend, I can't help it if he comes over to hang with you and me every once in a while." "Yeah yeah, just go back your things, were heading to the Virgin Islands so pack a bathing suit or two…or seven…" "Hey, I like wearing bathing suits…especially that bikini Milly got me…" "I always wondered who got you that. And yet somehow…I'm not at all surprised"

Later back at the school

"Alright, are we all here?" "Um we're still missing Suzaku." "He better get here quick…cause if he isn't we will leave without him." Milly says quite annoyed. "5 Minutes, that's all I'm giving him otherwise we'll miss our flight." "WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!" A voice can be heard off in the distance. "There he is…late as usual." "Sorry I'm late…I couldn't decide what I should bring. It was a very hard to chose between floral and flaming underwear." "Okay suzaku, but next time…keep it to yourself." Kallen replies with a small smirk on her face. "Oh, and that's coming from the one who forgot theirs last time…" Lelouch snickers. "Say anything else and I will kill you." Kallen looks at Lelouch with a death stare. "No underwear? When did this happen?" Suzaku asks. "I'm not telling the story again…it was embarrassing enough the first time…" "I'll agree, but it was quite the show." "I dare you to say another word Lelouch…I dare you." "Another word, there I said it, now what?" "You are such an idiot…" "Ugh, come on you guys…get on the bus…" " And so begins a new adventure!!!" Rival lets out a shout as the last one on the bus.

* * *

Tim: Well Guys, It seems like Kallen has something to hide…will I Exploit it…definitely, and idk…im thinking of adding myself in as a character...An OC…but I don't know if that would mess with the story. I'd like to hear some thoughts on this. Thanks Guys

Kallen: Tim If you do that, then i will not hessitate to do terrible things to you.

Tim: Like what?

Kallen: Um...idk yet...but it will be bad

Lelouch: Anyways, New chapter tomorrow hopefully if the surgery goes well

Tim: LATER GUYS!!! ^^

Tim, Out


	14. Airport Shuffle Part 1

Code Geass: Wrath and Love of an Ace

Chapter 10

Airport Shuffle Part 1 of 2

Tim: Hey guys its been a weeks, for all who were wondering my surgery went well

Kallen: Where have you been?

Tim: I started school again, and I think it's been a little over a year since this story first debuted.

Kallen: Well that's cool…although I don't think we got very far.

Lelouch: it's the drugs…

Tim: Um…what do drugs have to do with not writing?

Lelouch: Well you were on drugs a while ago and you were loopy as hell...

Tim: Yeah, cause I got my teeth out…why wouldn't I be taking painkillers?

Kallen: He's just mad cause he's been bored playing chess with himself the whole time. And he always seems to lose…

Tim: Uhuh well anyways, without further delay, here is the 10th Chapter in the WLA series. Also, I decided to double space so as to make it easier on you readers . Alas…I still don't own code geass…. but I do own a cape, chicks dig the cape

* * *

"Ugh, come on you guys…get on the bus…" " And so begins a new adventure!!!" Rival lets out a shout as the last one on the bus.

_**We return to our "Heroes" on the beginnings of a fun and new adventure.**_

"**The White Zone is for immediate loading and unloading only. No parking in the Red Zone."**

"That took a lot longer than it should have…" Rivalz said while stepping off the bus. "Well if you hadn't given the driver a heart attack we may have gotten here sooner." Shirley comments. "Hey its not my fault the guy decided to slam on the brakes." "But it was you that hit him with peanut butter, which he is allergic too, causing him to have a heart attack." "And you expect me to know who's allergic to what? Sorry that isn't going to happen anytime soon." "At least you didn't have to deal with Lelouch and Kallen making it in the back of the bus." "Shirley, I think we all saw that. And frankly, I'm glad that they've come to terms with being a couple" Shirley starts walking away ignoring Rivalz as he goes on about something totally off topic.

"Can I see your baggage so I can weigh it?" The clerk at the terminal asked Lelouch. He puts his luggage on the weight and stands back. "Hey where did Suzaku go?" "Oh, if I'm correct, he said he was going to ride with Arthur, he thought he might get lonely." Milly chimes in smiling. "So your telling me, that Suzaku cared so much about Arthur that he wanted to ride in the cargo hold?" "Yes, he also wanted to ride in one of the carriers too…" "How did you find one big enough? In all honesty, it doesn't seem physically possible" Lelouch wonders imagining Suzaku cramped with Arthur in one of those animal carriers, playing go fish none the less. "And I thought he couldn't get any weirder…" Kallen says with a disturbed look on her face.

"Alright then, you'll be going through security and then onto Gate 30594" "There are that many gates here?" Rivalz asked. "Haha, no I just like fooling with people. Your gate is number 23, and have a good flight. " "Thanks." Kallen thanks her politely. "Man, she was a nutcase if I ever did see one." Kallen whispers to Milly. "Yeah I know, creepy right?"

"Alright, next is security, I hope no one brought something they shouldn't have." Milly says menacingly. Kallen starts to blush thinking about some of her more personal items that she has in her carry on. "Kallen, are you ok?" Lelouch asks. "Um…yeah I'm fine… I think." "If you say so." He says shrugging. "Well at least I know I don't have to worry about anything besides my watch." Rivalz says with a smile stretching from ear to ear. Something then drops from Rivals pocket. "Uh-oh…um that's not mine…" Soon police are all over him and have him detained. "We have a few questions to ask you son" the head of security says to him while leading him away. "Um shouldn't we go help him?" Shirley asks. "No. Leave him. It'll be way past our departure time when they're done with him." Milly says sighing.

* * *

Tim: Now that i look at it it seems quite short...Microsoft Word makes it look so much bigger...I really need to come up with some more ideas or expand the story a lot more, well i guess it is an airport so its kinda bland...I don't know, tell me what you think, also when ("if") we get to the vacation i should be able to think of some more stuff...

Lelouch: Why am I not surprised? I knew someone was doing drugs, I always thought it was our writer...

Kallen: I know…

Tim: No comment....OH, if anyone has any good jokes to do with planes then I'd love to hear them. Situations and things, cause I'm lacking a bit there...Oh and as for making myself an OC....It most likely will happen once I figure out how I'm gonna screw with Kallen and Lelouch...

Milly: Hey guys, oh so this is where you guys hang out…still attempting to write comedy, huh Tim?

Tim: yeah, but its not attempts anymore, its finally coming together…although I wish I could have included another joke.

Milly: Do I even want to know?

Tim: No…but I couldn't think of anything so that's what you get.

Milly: Oh well, See You guys Next Time. And no we aren't setting a deadline for the next one cause we never seem to be able to keep them.

Kallen: BYE!!!!

Tim, Out.


	15. RETURNED! A Request to the Readers!

**A REQUEST TO THE READERS**

I quietly open the door to my old studio. Inch by inch the door slowly opens. Hinges creaking under the stress. The door fully opens, hitting the wall beside it; a multitude of dust fills the air. Slowly walking into the desolate room, I flip the light switch. A 60 Watt bulb flickers then settles. I breathe in a large breath, taking in the must and smell of the room i had come to know in love. "Ahhhh..." I breathe out slowly. "Its good to be back." I take a look around and see everything as i had left it. Pens and pencils strewn across the floor. Old Video game posters littering the wall, the biggest being one for Starfox: Assault. My desk, covered in papers, lava lamps fallen over yet undamaged, and a half finished bottle of Mountain Dew. Manga books stacked in the corner of the room, dust covering each and every one of them.

I walk briskly over to the stack of books and pick up the one on top. Slowly dusting off the cover reveils that it is Full-Metal Alchemist: Volume 1. After flipping through the book for what seems like hours I place it where it had previously been. Throwing my right arm up in the air and pulling it down behind my head.

A knock on my door pulls me out of my trance. "Hello.." the voice of a female rings through my ears. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn around slowly and freeze. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the figure standing in the doorway. "Oh...H..he...hello..." I stutter. She responds with the utmost urgency. "SO YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO COME BACK AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A POSTCARD? PHONECALL? LETTER? CONTACT OF ANY KIND," She yells at the top of her lungs. "YOU CAST US ASIDE! COMPLETELY UNCARING AS TO WHAT HAPPEND TO US!"

"Look, I've Been Awefully busy, ya know, Graduating High School, College...Women..." The words comming from my mouth spit out faster and faster as the seconds roll by. "STOP spouting that crap. You and I both know that you could have easily found the time to come back.  
And even now, you crawl back here expecting to be welcomed in open arms. THINK...AGAIN!" Suddenly the figure charges at me, swiftly yet strong. I jump back, unsuccessfully dodging a blow to the stomach, then kidney, and finally a blow to the back of my head. I cough up blood onto the floor "Kallen...as...violent...as ever...i see..." Slowly rising to my feet, I grab a hold of the desk to steady myself.

"So, After all this time you have come back." Another figure stand in the doorway. "its been 4 years! 4 YEARS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE WAITED!" the voice bellows! "um...4 years?" I reply to the seemingly easy question. "YES! 4 YEARS!" I turn my head towards Kallen. "Is He okay?" "Just Ignore Lelouch, he was locked in a closet for 3 of those 4 years...hes not exactly sane anymore.."

"Uhuh..Well anyways im back and im ready to get back to work...soooo lets get to it!"

I wave my hands and in a large flash of light we three are on top of a stage infront of a large audiance. Each of us is dressed up. Lelouch in his Zero costume, minus the Helmet. Kallen in wearing her Bunny outfit. And I myself and wearing a Black Tuxedo with red Accents and a top hat. "WHY AM I WEARING THIS AGAIN!" Kallen Barks out at me. "Because Its the only thing that fits the Occasion! And it shows off your nice features soooo DEAL WITH IT!" All the while...lelouch is in a corner laughing maniacally..for no reason...as such he is left alone..

"Hello to all readers, young, old, male, female...hopefully female...call me..." Kallen Slaps me in the back of the head. "Get on with it perv."  
"Okay okay fine. As you can see I am back and raring to go. BUT! I need your help! This is a call out to any and all who get this update, read this story, or just skim through it. Seeing as I have been off the scene for many long years, Its hard for me to remember where i was going with this story. SO i have some proposals for you. As you can see i have nothing else going on and this seemed the best way to get this message out."

**#1: NEW STORY ALL TOGETHER!** As much as im sure those of you who favorited it (OR EVEN GOT THIS FAR) liked it..in some regard...even just a little...'  
but there comes a time when I must put my foot down and stop it. after 4 years its hard to know where the story will go. I'll take any suggestions, I've watched many anime so request at will, if I havn't seen it I may end up watching it and writing for it if I find it compelling enough. So Anything goes really!  
(SERIOUSLY ANYTHING CARTOON BASED! I WILL FIND A WAY...BUT LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THERE ARE SHOWS I HATE AND THESE WILL BE COMPLETELY DISREGARDED)

**#2: CONTINUATION OF THE CURRENT STORY!** i think this one is self explanatory...

**#3: STORY OVERHAUL!** Now this one might be a bit confusing...if any of you remember the dream Kallen had in one of the shorter episodes..that seemed like it was actually real and that Lelouch was captured by some girl and kept in a dungeon at an undisclosed location? Yeah...That...Well apparently many people were unhappy that i made it into a dream. Now I can continue this story in 2 ways: A: erase what i have past that point and continuing from there. or B: Making a side story calling it Kallens dream as such. (PREFERABLY B SO I DON'T LOSE WHAT LITTLE I HAD IN THE NOT SO CURRENT ARC)

**#4: We just shoot Lelouch out of a cannon and call it a day :D**

"Wait, what are we doing to Lelouch?" Lelouch Asks. "Nothing, nothing" I say, laughing at what will soon come to pass. "Now if you want to contact me about this, **SEND A PRIVATE MESSAGE ONLY!** I would rather not read all of these in the reviews...just makes it so much easier on me." "Yeah because your just as lazy as ever" Kallen Remarks, rolling her eyes.

"NOW YOU HAVE** 1 WEEK** TO MESSAGE ME! IF THERE IS A HIGH DEMAND FOR MULTIPLE CHOICES I WILL MAKE A VOTING CHAPTER FOR THE ANIME/CARTOON MOST RECOMMENDED...OR HELL I MIGHT EVEN DO MULTIPLE STORIES! AND LET ME REMIND YOU EVERYTHING I WRITE IS GOING TO HAVE COMEDY IN IT! CRAZY ANTICS WILL ENSUE! which reminds me...is Suzaku still with Arthur in that animal crate?" "um...Maybe? I hope not cause he'd probably be dead by now..." Kallen says unknowingly.

"Oh well...BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME! I Hope to start writing as soon as possible! UNTIL THEN FAREWELL!" Quickly raising my arms into the air, as I disappear in a cloud of smoke.

P.S. FOR ALL NON BELEIVERS...Well...dont beleive i suppose...but in one weeks time i will have an update for you all :)

Tim


	16. Airport Shuffle Part 2! BOARDING TIME!

**AIRPORT SHUFFLE PART 2**

Tim- So its been about a month, ALL I got in the week that I asked for people to respond was from one person. And they we're very helpful.

It seems that since it has been so long, this story has lost all its luster. Then Again...I was 16...17? I really don't remember. I actually went back and read it and found myself shaking my head at the mistakes, the comedy, and just...overall lack of professionalism. Now that I'm older I have realized I let myself down in the end. I gave up on something others enjoyed, and just left it...well...I left it with a really crappy plot line and story. I am no where near as awesome as I thought I was.

Kallen- How humble of you...

Tim- QUIET! And make me a sandwich while your at it!

Kallen- Why you!

Tim- Ah ah ah, you touch me, you die. Simple as that. Now back to business After re-reading many of the reviews I decided to go about this 2 ways. First, The Regular story is a go, as in the past...updates are...limited...too much going on in my life right now. Second: The Dream, something which has been widely hated...kinda dodged that plot line with it and fucked you all over...SO as a small treat I have decided to make it into a side story. It will be in a separate Fic in the near future. And before you ask, yes, I have started on it.

Kallen- I'm surprised you even remember where you were going with that..

Lelouch- Do either of you want pizza? I'm Buying!

Tim- Yes! No anchovies! Fuck them!

Kallen- What do you have against Anchovies?

Tim- Nothing personal, its just fish deserves to be fried, baked, or in a chowder...Now I want clam chowder...thanks Kallen...

Kallen- Your problem, not mine...

Lelouch- Maybe instead of Squabbling, you should give the readers what they came for...if they even make it this far...

Tim- True enough! ENJOY THE 3 YEAR HIATUS CHAPTER! AIRPORT SHUFFLE! PART DUEX!

* * *

The sun shines brightly through the 1000's of glass panes lining the building. A small flock of birds can be seen flying across the air field. A cool breeze rustles the few remaining Sakura Blossoms on the property. Everything is beautiful, and nothing, nothing can disturb the peace and serenity of this moment. Except...The one guy ... with blue hair ... being dragged away across the floor by a number of security personnel "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT STUFF GOT IN THERE!" The teenager yells at the top of his lungs. "I'M BEING FRAMED! LELOUCH! TELL THEM IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" The young man in the orange coat, black undershirt, and gray jeans slowly raises his hand and waves. "We'll make sure to buy you a T-shirt! Maybe a Coffee Mug!" Lelouch responds with an upbeat tone. "He Will be alright, wont he?" A cheery voice chimes in from behind Lelouch. "Yeah, it was just pot, small amount of it too, worst hi'll get is a small fine and maybe some community service. It wasn't Refrain, so basically, he'll be fine." He responds in a stern voice, trying desperately not to laugh."It was yours, wasn't it?" The voice chimes in once again. "Noooooooo, I have never seen it before in my life..." The sarcasm from the response chokes the air. "If you say so.."

A young woman with medium length red hair comes up from behind and suddenly latches on to Lelouch's arm. "Would you hurry up? We're going to miss our flight." She says sharply, dragging him towards the gate. "What happened to Rivals?" "He got hauled off by the cops, ya know, Drugs." Milly delightfully replies. "I guess the good thing is I don't have to deal with him Gawking at me the whole time we're there. You know I'm right Kallen." She quickly adds. "You know you like it." Kallen quickly retorts, along with a quiet snicker. Milly Shrugs and they continue to walk on down to the gate. "Knew it..."

BANG! Suddenly out of nowhere, a young man with blonde hair crashes into our trio. "Ei ei ei ei...Damn that hurt." He quickly picks himself off and rushes off, looking back just long enough to say "Sorry!" just before disappearing into the crowd Kallen slowly gets up and brushes herself off. "Well that was quite rude." "Your not kidding" Lelouch says stretching out his back from the uncomfortable fall. Kallen extends her hands down and helps Milly up. "Speaking of rude, why did Shirley run off earlier? I haven't seen her for a while." Milly says while readjusting her bag. "I hope she didn't get lost, she doesn't have the best sense of direction." She slowly shakes her head while sighing. "I Swear if we all survive this trip we'll be lucky."

Five minutes go by and we find our trio sitting, almost bored to tears. The many sounds of chattering passenger, the crying of a few babies, and the one really annoying squeaky wheel on that Suitcase. You all know the one, floral print, old lady who is obviously deaf but still refuses to admit it. Same old lady who is always in a bad mood because her husband died in a car accident because he thought he could make his car fly with a giant bungee chord. I mean come on, who hasn't wanted a flying car. And YES they do exist, but in my opinion they are way too complications. Just doesn't seem safe. Neither is bungee jumping...well not completely.

* * *

Kallen- GET ON WITH IT!

Tim- I was getting to it...slowly...

* * *

"KALLEN! LELOUCH! MILLY!" A big breasted, orange haired girl can be seen rushing towards them. "Hey y'all, where you been? Isn't this place great? I've already gotten a new tank top!" Shirley suddenly holds up the shirt, the word TOKYO streaming right across the center. "It looks so nice, I wish I could have found it in red, but the gray still looks awfully nice. What do you think?" Milly, Kallen, & Lelouch just sit there and stare at each other. Milly is the first to speak. "Um...Honey...you do know we're still in the airport...and haven't even left for our vacation yet." "Oh I know but its just sooooo cute! Um...where is rivals?" "Arrested for Drug trafficking he'll be fine" Lelouch calmly spoke, looking up from his book just long enough to answer. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DRUG TRAFFICKING ? HOW CAN YOU SHRUG THAT OFF SO CASUALLY!?" Shirley blurts out, the many people around begin staring in their direction. "Because it was a tiny amount that barely constitutes arresting him. He'll get a small fine and that's it." He doesn't even lift his eyes from the page this time around. Shirley begins to mutter to herself. "How am I supposed to get my fix now..."

Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom. "PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 1054 AT GATE 30594 MAY NOW PREPARE FOR BOARDING." Our Heroes, if you can even call them that, begin to gather their things and walk towards the gate. After waiting in line for who knows how long, presenting their tickets, and finding their seats they were finally ready to depart for an amazing adventure filled with scantily clad women, many tales of underage drinking, and spontaneous beach sex. The latter being the most common.  
_

Kallen- You will in no such way be including that, this is supposed to be for children.

Tim- its been 5 years since R2 showed in Japan, soooo I think all dem kids are grown up enough to read some lemons now .

Kallen- no no no no not listening lalalalala

Tim- Whatever...back to the story.

* * *

"Hello and Welcome to Britannia Airlines, We fly anywhere and everywhere, because we just don't give a fuck. Exits are located on the left and right of me and as well as the back of the aircraft. We will be taking off momentarily, So All Passengers please fasten your seat belts Keep all Tray Tables up and keep your seat in the upright position until the lights above you tell you to do so. In the case of an emergency, do not panic, and in the case of loss of cabin pressure, your oxygen masks will drop from the ceiling. Have a fantastic flight and we are glad you chose to fly Britannia Airlines." The stewardess walks into the captains cabin and closes the door behind her. "Ya know, what a great slogan, I love when people are so brutally honest." Shirley casually remarks. Kallen just shakes her head and stares out the window. Lelouch continues reading his book, while Milly starts chatting about plans when they get there.

The plane slowly begins to take off and ascend into the wild blue yonder...

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Tim- Well i can honestly say i got the story to where it needs to be

Kallen- Yes you exited an airport and now have a whole plane ride to Catalog...

Tim- Well i have ideas now so you can just shove it...

Lelouch- Pizza's here!

Tim- EXCELLENT!

Kallen- DIBS ON THE FIRST PIECE!

Tim- See you next time!

Tim, Out!


End file.
